fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Camus/Gallery
Concept Artwork Camus concept SD.jpg|Concept Artwork of Camus from Shadow Dragon File:Zeke Concept.png|Concept artwork of Zeke from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Zeke concept 2.png|Concept artwork of Zeke from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Official Artwork File:SiriusFE3.png|Artwork of Sirius from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Camus (Shadow Dragon Artwork).png|Artwork of Camus from Shadow Dragon. File:SiriusDS.png|Artwork of Sirius from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Zeke Echoes.png|Zeke's artwork from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Camus.jpg|Artwork of Camus from The Complete. File:ZekeMaisen.jpg|Artwork of Zeke and Mycen from The Complete. File:Camus Heroes.png|Artwork of Camus from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Camus Fight.png|Artwork of Camus from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Camus Skill.png|Artwork of Camus from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Camus Damaged.png|Artwork of Camus from Fire Emblem Heroes. Sirius Heroes.png|Artwork of Sirius from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimiko Suekano. Sirius Fight.png|Artwork of Sirius from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimiko Suekano. Sirius Skill.png|Artwork of Sirius from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimiko Suekano. Sirius Damaged.png|Artwork of Sirius from Fire Emblem Heroes by Kimiko Suekano. File:Hardin, Nyna, and Camus (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Camus (along with Hardin and Nyna) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. File:SuzukiCamus.jpg|Artwork of Camus in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Zeke (Camus) as a Gold Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher).png|Artwork of Zeke in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Zeke (Camus) as a Gold Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) 2.png|Artwork of Zeke in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. Trading Cards File:CamusTCG.jpg|Camus as he appears in series 5 of the TCG. File:Camus TCG1.jpg|Promotional card of Camus in the TCG. File:Sirius TCG.jpg|Sirius as he appears in the TCG. File:FE0 Camus.png|Camus as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Sirius2.png|Sirius as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Sirius1.png|Sirius as a dismounted Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-041R.png|Zeke as a Gold Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-041R+.png|Zeke as a Gold Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-042N.png|Zeke as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscenes File:Camusandfriends.png|Camus with Belf. File:Rena'sPlea.jpg|Camus stops Lena from robbing Archanea palace. File:BSFE-Camus.jpg|Camus appears. File:BSFE-Nyna and Camus.jpg|Camus and Nyna meet. File:BSFE-Midea vs Camus.jpg|Midia unsuccessfully tries to fight Camus File:CamusNyna.jpg|Camus explaining to Nyna that he must part with her (possibly forever) so she can reach safety under the protection with Hardin. File:CamusSurrenders.jpg|Camus is punished severely for his betrayal against Dolhr. He is subjected to torture for months before finally being spared when near death, as his skills are found useful to them. File:Zeke and Alm.png|"Zeke" learning of Alm's birthmark. Portraits File:CamusFE1.png|Camus's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:ZekeFE2.gif|Zeke's portrait in Gaiden. File:CamusFE3.gif|Camus's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:SiriusFE3.gif|Sirius's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSCamus.gif|Camus's portrait in Archanea Saga. File:CamusSD.png|Camus's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Sirius.png|Sirius's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Zeke.png|Zeke's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Portrait Camus Heroes.png|Camus's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Sirius Heroes.png|Sirius' portrait from Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots File:Zeke Village.png|Zeke's village sprite. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Zeke).jpg|Zeke's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Zeke Gold Knight Echoes map sprite.gif|Zeke's map sprite in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Heroes Camus Sprite (Gradivus).png|Camus's sprite in Heroes. Heroes Sirius sprite.png|Sirius' sprite in Heroes. Miscellaneous CamusNynaManga.JPG|Camus and Nyna as they appear in the Shadow Dragon manga File:CamusManga.JPG|Camus as he appears in the Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light manga. CamusManga.jpg|Camus as he appears in the Shadow Dragon manga File:Zeke (Fire Emblem Gaiden Manga).jpg|Zeke appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Camus card 25.jpg|Camus as a Paladin in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Sirius card 25.jpg|Sirius as a Paladin in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. Sirius mysterious knight pop01.png Sirius mysterious knight pop02.png Sirius mysterious knight pop03.png Sirius mysterious knight pop04.png Category:Character Gallery Page